This invention relates to a tool and method of using the tool to form layered, tapered plastic toothpicks. More particularly this invention relates to a rotary tool having a single cutting edge wherein the cutting surface is configured to simultaneously cut and roll a thin sheet of plastic from a solid plastic slab into a rolled layered and tapered toothpick.
Copending patent application Ser. No. 160,083, filed of even date herewith and entitled, "Therapeutic Toothpick" discloses and claims a novel toothpick which is made from a thin film of plastic which has been appropriately rolled to form a pliable toothpick which is layered and has a forwardly tapered front end having spiraling ridges formed from an edge of the rolled plastic. Such toothpicks are superior to conventional solid toothpicks in their ability to clean between teeth and extend into small crevices. Moreover, these toothpicks may be used to stimulate and massage gingival surfaces and to supply medicines or breath fresheners to the mouth. While these toothpicks can be hand rolled from thin plastic sheets, such a procedure is both time consuming and expensive. It would, therefore, the preferable to be able to automate the procedure by which the toothpicks are made.